


Haunted

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Manny is haunted by memories of when he was kidnapped by that monster and his life was ruined by him...but is he really that bad? At least he loves him...





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> After wakey wakey I am hard in this fandom once again! So welcome dark, messed up stories because I am messed up person. But I hope that at least some of you will like it. 
> 
> Also I will use yellow guy's name as Manny because that's what I am used to call him and they are also in human form!
> 
> Obviously I will change some things from the canon episode.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Manny tossed around in his bed, not being able to sleep. His thoughts were stopping him from doing so. They were all over the place and he just wanted them to stop. He wanted to rest and forget about everything. But it wasn't like that would help him that much either. That monster would still be there. He knows he is still there.

He remembers his time with the monster clear as day. Oh god does he remember it all. The pain, abuse, tears, screaming and most of all his hands. The monster's hands and smile.

It wasn't like his friends Harry and Robin would mind him sleeping in their bed. But he was a big boy and couldn't bother them. He had to take this pain on his own. Even though he was away from the monster then he could still see him everywhere, feel his hands on his small and fragile body and hear his voice in his ear.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and sobs left his mouth. "No no no! Stop!" He muttered and whimpered out. It still felt like the monster was touching him even now.

That day had started out so normal. Just him and his friends having a picnic and having fun. But then Robin killed a little butterfly and he felt upset and ran away from the two of his friends.

He had climbed up a tree and sobbed there. Everything just hurt for the small boy. Why did his friend have to hurt that little butterfly?

Then suddenly he heard somebody talk to him. He sniffled and looked up and his eyes widened at seeing a man. He had yellowish eyes, raven black hair, butterfly wings and two black antennas. His voice sounded so nice and calming.

He introduced himself as Shrignold and was talking about love and holding out his hand that he took and suddenly they were on a large fluffy cloud with the butterfly man still talking about love. It confused him but what else could he do but listen. He seemed so nice though he kept touching his hands and face subtly. 

The man took them onto another cloud and introduced him to his friends. All of them seemed so nice too. He smiled and warmed up while the man held onto his hand. 

The man smiled at him and he smiled back.  

Nothing could have prepared him for what was gonna come next.

Suddenly he was on a throne and tied down onto it. The friendly man was now smiling at him in a creepy way and wearing a robe. He was wearing a robe and all his friends too. Everything had changed around him and went a lot more gloomy.

Shrignold walked closer and caressed his face with a huge grin. "Manny, I love you. You're gonna be my bride. We are gonna be so happy together!"  His yellowish eyes showed just insanity.

A bride? But he was a boy, not a girl! There was no way he could be his bride. He was just a little boy so this didn't make any sense. "Shrignold I am not a girl! Let m-me go!" He was very scared about all of this.

All he received in response was a laugh and a kiss on his cheek that made him flinch. "You are my beautiful bride and I love you. After tonight we shall be together forever and bonded for eternity! Malcolm we are ready now!" The man announced while holding onto him.

No matter how much he protested then they were wedded. The ring on his small finger made him uncomfortable. There were cheers all around them and suddenly he was picked up by Shrignold and he floated off. He beat his chest with his tiny fists. "L-Let me go!" 

That didn't help him either and they were somewhere else that looked like a bedroom of sorts and he was laid down onto the bed and before he could even try to get off then the monster was on top of him. He whimpered as Shrignold kissed down his neck. "Please, w-what are you doing? I-I don't like this at all!" 

Shrignold licked his neck and chucked, shaking his head. "No no no, my sweet. We will be bonded together for eternity. You are my bride and I am your husband. Once I will have your innocence as mine then nobody can take you away from me. Oh! And you will never see your...friends...again. They are just dirtying a little angel like you. I love you." 

His rambling just made him even more terrified. But he knew that there wasn't anything he could do against this. He sobbed as the monster's hands went over his chest and grabbed onto his weeny. His blue eyes widened as he looked into Shrignold's. "Oh god you're so adorable, mu love~"

The boy simply closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain that he knew would come.

But it was so much more painful then he could have thought...

* * *

 

The boy was sobbing on his bed. He could feel the deep thrusts into him. The whispers of love and adoration. At the end of the night he had just passed out from all of the pain and exhaustion.

He didn't know how long he was there. The days just melted into one. Shrignold forced him to wear dresses and girls underwear. He also had to do so many scary things he didn't want to do. They hurt and scared him.

But after that Shrignold was so gentle and kissed away his boo boos. After awhile he even managed to say that he loved Shrignold and mean it. He still missed his friends and wanted to go back, but the monster said if he would leave then his friends would die and he didn't want that so he stayed obedient and did what his husband told him too.

His recuse came so unexpectedly. He was close to Shrignold like he was always told to be. When he heard screams in the distance. He saw his friends and even Paige and Tony. Shrignolds friends ran at them but Tony and Paige easily got in the way and got rid of them. 

Harry and Robin ran to him as Harry punched Shrignold and took him in his safe arms. Manny instantly held onto his shirt as the three of them ran and Paige and Tony fought others.

"Manny I love you! Please don't leave me! I beg you please!" His heart ached at those words but he kept crying and just held onto Harry. 

When he was back home then his friends did everything they could to make him feel safe and reassure him that the monster would never ever get to him again. 

But the damage had already been long done. Shrignold had looked so sad when he left. He heard the tears but he was so scared of never seeing his friends again, yet if Shrignold would come for him then his friends would die and he didn't want that.

His friends had spent over a month to healing him and nothing had helped. He loved his friends so much that he would do anything for them. 

So if this was what he would have to do then he would.

The small boy slowly sneaked out of his bed in his pajamas and downstairs where he saw Paige and Tony sleeping in each other's arms. They were his saviors too and he couldn't risk them being hurt. Once he was out then he closed the door guietly and ran towards the woods as fast as his little legs could take him.

He panted heavily when he made it to where he first saw Shrignold. This was what he had to do and he knew it. "Shrignold! Shrignold I-I'm here!" 

It took few seconds before he was pulled into a tight hug and he was turned around. His face was covered in kisses as Shrignold looked at him with crazed eyes. "Manny I missed you so much! Those bad people wouldn't let me come to you despite how hard I tried! I knew you would come to me, my sweet!" He said as his face was still being pestered in sweet kisses.

The small boy melted into the hold and raised his hand to the man's face. "P-Please. If I stay with y-you then you can't hurt my friends. I will be with you forever then, my husband..."

Shrignold's eyes lit up with happiness and he nodded eagerly as he started to floar towards their home. "Of course! I love you so much! I won't let anyone take you away from me again!"

He just laid in the man's arms. Though he would never get to see his friends again. 

Then atleast he would be loved.

Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments would mean everything to me!


End file.
